


Первые три раза

by Fotini



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три первых раза Джейна и Чо</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первые три раза

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Three Firsts by x_art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/203334)

**Джейн**

_Первый_

Когда Патрик Джейн впервые увидел Кимбелла Чо, он забыл его уже через пятнадцать минут.  
И вовсе не потому, что он не стоил того, чтобы его помнили, – говорил себе впоследствии Джейн. И не потому, что у него ничего не… ёкнуло. У него была отличная память, и он прекрасно научился пользоваться ею. К тому же, Чо не относился к тем людям, которых забывают.  
Вплоть до того момента, когда они вместе оказались в безлюдных доках, пытаясь выбить признание из парня, подозреваемого в убийстве своей жены, а в результате подверглись нападению – подозреваемый неожиданно напал на них с куском сломанной доски и благополучно вырубил.  
По крайней мере, Джейна.  
Правда ненадолго – очнулся он в палате интенсивной терапии, окруженный жужжащими аппаратами, и не имеющий ни малейшего понятия, как он здесь оказался. Он провел рукой по голове, обнаружил какую-то повязку и нащупал огромную шишку размером с мячик для гольфа. Тут же попробовал принять сидячее положение, понял, что не в силах этого сделать, и откинулся обратно на подушку, пережидая пока комната прекратит вращаться. Казалось, словно его голова потеряла контакт с телом – ее тянет в одну сторону, тело же – в другую. Джейн был убежден, что если двигаться очень быстро, то часть его точно застрянет в прошлом, а он продолжит движение.  
Он прикрыл глаза. Все это не имело никакого смысла, а он всегда его находил, по крайней мере, для себя. Улыбнувшись этой мысли, почти заснул, но услышал тихий звук справа от себя. Он осторожно повернул голову.  
У кровати, наполовину скрытый роботоподобной диагностической машиной, сидел мужчина. Ему было, наверное, тридцать пять или тридцать шесть лет, азиат, возможно кореец, невысокий, интересный, в руках толстая книга в мягкой обложке.  
– Привет? – неуверенно спросил Джейн.  
Мужчина поднял взгляд. На Джейна смотрели темные равнодушные глаза. Книгу он не закрыл.  
– Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Хладнокровен, красивые руки, ухоженные волосы – про себя составил список Джейн.  
– Прекрасно.  
– Хорошо.  
– Ну и как она? – Джейн кивнул на книгу.  
– Слабая, - ответил мужчина, даже не опустив взгляд.  
– В прошлом месяце она попала в список бестселлеров в «Нью-Йорк Таймс».  
– Да.  
– Что придает ей определенный статус, правда?  
– Если вы придаете этому значение.  
– А вы нет?  
– Нет.  
– Вы из КБР?  
– Да.  
Джейну жутко захотелось расхохотаться – разговаривать с агентом было равносильно попытке забросить монетку в озеро без единого всплеска. Восхитительно. Он лег на бок и устроил руку под головой. На секунду острая боль пронзила затылок, и в глазах потемнело, но он все равно пробормотал:  
– Я хотел бы увидеть вас в действии.  
– То есть?  
– Ну, знаете, в комнате для допроса или как вы там ее называете.  
– Пресс-центр.  
Джейн кивнул.  
– Держу пари, что вы потрясающий. В пресс-центре, я имею в виду. Сколько времени обычно занимает расколоть подозреваемого?  
– Зависит...  
– От чего?  
– От подозреваемого.  
Забавный парень.  
– Но вы, наверное, знаете сколько в среднем, правильно?   
Агент поднял голову. Что-то мелькнуло в его глазах, и Джейн испытал желание издать победный клич, прочитав невысказанный ответ.   
– Так ведь? – перепросил он, и на сей раз агент кротко кивнул.  
– Три минуты, – сказал он, наконец.  
– Три минуты?  
– В среднем. Если я не могу заставить их вспотеть в течение трех минут, то, вероятно, уже не расколю. Не в этот раз, по крайней мере.  
Джейн кивнул, воображая эту сцену. У агента был медовый голос, глубокий и успокаивающий, полностью соответствующий его поведению. Если бы он мог еще мягко улыбаться, то он удивительно преуспел бы в такой работе как у Джейна. Бывшей работе, напомнил он себе.   
– Спорим, я мог бы расколоть за две.  
Агент выпрямился, и Джейн добавил: обидчивый, настороженный. Но агент только спросил:  
– Как вы проделали это на верфи?  
Джейн нахмурился. Тот вечер помнился нечетко: все, что он мог вспомнить – это какие-то обрывки.  
Агент поднял голову.   
– Вы не помните?  
– Немного, не все.  
– Вы насмехались над подозреваемым, Барнсом. Уличили его во лжи, и он двинул вас.  
– Я обнаружил, что большинство подозреваемых реагируют положительно на издевки и раздражение.  
Чо поглядел на рану на виске Джейна и сказал ровным голосом:  
– И как это вам помогает?  
Впервые Джейн почувствовал раздражение. Он потерся щекой о свою руку, словно пытаясь стереть боль в затылке, которая только усиливалась.   
– Прекрасно.  
Агент устроился на стуле. Его лицо осветилось, и он почти улыбнулся. Как будто он прочитал Джейна, так же, как Джейн прочитал его.   
Нелепый.  
– Так и думал, – пробормотал агент.  
Джейн пожал плечами или попытался это сделать.   
– Как вас зовут?  
– Агент Чо.  
– А ваше имя – «Агент»? Ваши родители, должно быть, действительно любили вас.  
И, да, это его задело. Агент Чо сжал губы и сказал:  
– Не валяйте дурака.  
– Даже не думал, я просто хочу знать ваше имя.  
– Зачем?  
Джейн приподнялся и наклонился к агенту, ожидая инстинктивного отступления. Но этого не произошло. После короткой паузы Чо скопировал движение, только наклонился к Джейну, а не от него.  
Так странно. И хотя натренированное тело не отреагировало на провокацию, все же он спросил:  
– Почему вы не назовете мне свое имя?  
– Зачем вам его знать?  
Он нахмурился, намереваясь сказать что-то особенно саркастическое, но боль, которую он все пытался игнорировать, прибила словно молотком, и он перегнулся через край кровати, чувствуя, что сейчас свалится, не в силах удержать себя.   
Агент отбросил книгу и подскочил к нему. Он подхватил Джейна за плечи и осторожно уложил его назад.   
– Идиот, – тихо произнес он. Затем потянулся, нажал кнопку вызова и в ожидании медсестры оглянулся.  
Джейн схватил агента за рукав и сказал:  
– Подожди.   
В такой близости он учуял запах лосьона после бритья — что-то неуловимо сладкое.  
Агент смотрел на Джейна сверху. Его выражение открылось Джейну, и он, наконец, смог прочитать его. Беспокойство, любопытство, подозрение.   
– Да?  
– Почему ты здесь?  
– Лисбон беспокоилась.  
Это было понятно и в тоже время бессмысленно. Джейн хотел так и сказать, но его мысли разбежались от переутомления. Он закрыл глаза и заснул.

***

– Чувствуешь себя лучше?  
Джейн выглянул из-за книги и улыбнулся. В дверях показалась Тереза Лисбон. Она выглядела как дети-актеры сороковых годов: вся в веснушках и с привлекательной улыбкой на губах. Девчонка-сорванец – вот как их раньше называли. Он отложил книгу и махнул рукой, приглашая войти.   
– Хей! Да спасибо, гораздо лучше.  
Она держала в руках вазу с цветами, озираясь.  
– Просто поставь там.  
Он кивнул на подоконник. Лисбон промолчала о том, что полка была пустой: на ней не оказалось никаких других подарков или открыток.  
Он не очень хорошо ее знал. Они встречались мельком у директора Минелли, куда Джейн пробрался в надежде убедить последнего или хотя бы заставить выслушать свои предложения по Красному Джону. Минелли, конечно же, отклонил предложение, но Джейн всегда мог обойти прямое «нет» и как раз испытывал один из таких способов. Лисбон вошла под конец третьего отказа. Это было что-то высокопарное вроде: «Не положено частным лицам быть замешанными в расследование, независимо от того, насколько они талантливы».  
Джейн вежливо улыбнулся, повернулся к выходу и только тогда заметил небольшую фигурку у двери. Минелли представил их, затем указал Джейн на выход. И он покинул помещение, подмигнув Лисбон, проходя мимо. Она покраснела и невольно усмехнулась, и именно тогда он понял, что должен работать с ней и только с ней.  
Он улыбнулся, вспоминая и наблюдая как она вертит цветы и так и этак, как будто это имеет какое-то значение. Через неделю они все равно погибнут. Он не очень-то ладил с живыми существами, но вовсе не собирался говорить ей об этом. Это было приятно, а у него было такое чувство, что она не позволяла себе делать приятное слишком часто.   
– Оставь их в покое и иди посиди со мной.   
Он кивнул на другую кровать.  
Она присела и осмотрелась.   
– Ты выжил других пациентов, или просто такой везунчик?  
Джейн усмехнулся.   
– Просто везунчик.  
Она скрестила ноги и откинулась назад на руках. У любой другой женщины он прочитал бы эту позу как сексуальное приглашение, но не у Лисбон. Ее знак «Отвали!» был очень заметным и очень, очень ярким. - Минелли солидно взбешен.  
– Из-за того, что я раскрыл преступление?  
Она фыркнула. Он усмехнулся.   
– Из-за того, что ты вмешался в расследование.  
– Но я же заставил Барнса признаться, так ведь? Он за решеткой?  
Лисбон закатила глаза.   
– Да, но Минелли овладела сумасшедшая идея, что он возглавляет отдел и что он тот, кто, собственно, командует. Я пытаюсь убедить его, что ты нам будешь полезен, но пока...  
Она пожала плечами.  
Джейн отмахнулся от ее сомнений.   
– Не волнуйся об этом. В это время на следующей неделе мы с тобой будем сотрудничать.  
Она подняла брови, очевидно не очень убежденная в этом, затем села ровно и подбородком кивнула на книгу Джейна.  
– Ну, и как?  
Он поднял книгу и посмотрел на обложку.   
– Не очень. Я только начал. Я даже не знаю, откуда она взялась.  
– Чо оставил ее здесь. Он был слишком занят, чтобы вернуться и забрать.  
– Кто такой Чо?  
Лисбон снова вздернула брови.   
– Чо? Агент Чо? Ты познакомился с ним в ту ночь.  
Джейн нахмурился. Единственное, что он помнил – это Джеймс Барнс и доки. И медсестра, поведение которой изменилось, как только он посоветовал ей не бросать своего парня, а выходить за него замуж, как она и планировала.  
Лисбон мотнула головой.   
– Вы же разговаривали.  
– О чем?  
– Я не знаю. О всяком.  
– Всяком?  
– Ну, знаешь... – Лисбон взмахнула руками. – О всяком таком.  
Если она так уверена, то больше Джейн не стал задавать вопросы. Она была так же искренне смущена, как и он.  
Но тут ее смущение сменилось весельем, и она встала.   
– Слушай, парень, Чо с ума сойдет когда узнает, что ты его забыл. Ты произвел на него большое впечатление.  
– Но это же хорошо, да?  
Она покачала головой и пошла к двери.   
– Вслух он не особо говорит об этом. Ладно, увидимся через несколько дней. Дождись моего звонка, прежде чем вернуться.   
И она ушла, широко улыбаясь.  
Джейн смотрел ей вслед еще какое-то время. Он старался изо всех сил, но так и не вспомнил, кто такой агент Чо. Вернулсяк своему чтению, нашел закладку и подумал с неким самодовольством, что, если вкусы этого Чо в книгах являются показателем его интеллекта, то в их знакомстве нет никакого толку.

_Второй_

Последний раз, когда Джейн пытался загипнотизировать Чо, оказался, и вовсе не по случайному совпадению, первым, когда он видел действительно сердитого Чо.   
Это случилось (примерно) через месяц, как он был официально нанят Минелли. К тому времени он уже вошел в ритм КБР, узнал ежедневные хитрости работы. Вообще-то это было скучно, и даже при том, что он время от времени пытался оживить рутину, он больше времени провел на кушетке в отделе, чем на выезде.  
И он, все еще по-особенному воспринимал Лисбон и Чо, а это уже не было скучно ни в малейшей степени.  
Лисбон была как открытая книга: незащищенная и прямая, с болью, которую, как она думала, никто не видит, но которая горела как транспарант. Он прочитал ее через пять минут и подумывал о гипнозе, чтобы раскрыть ее секрет, но, в конце концов, удержался от этого. Она была его связующим звеном с Красным Джоном и КБР. Кроме того, она ему нравилась; вероятно, он даже любил ее, потому что любить ее было довольно легко. И даже день за днем испытывая ее авторитет на прочность, он уважал ее и не переходил границ.  
И совсем другой Чо…  
Чо был интересной работой, и Джейн нырнул в него как в особенно хороший вермут — сладкий, густой и замечательно многослойный.  
Умный, отзывчивый, необычайно самодостаточный – Чо все это скрывал под своим каменным фасадом. Еще он был проницательным и хитроумным, поэтому Джейн любил находиться за зеркалом и наблюдать, как Чо работает с подозреваемым. Это было всегда весело и немножко сексуально, а после допроса он шел за Чо в его закуток, садился рядом и с любопытством наблюдал за ним.  
Ему было интересно, что же сделало Чо таким закрытым и невозмутимым – виновата ли в этом его природная отчужденная натура или это стало результатом воспитания, а может и то, и другое вместе. Семья безусловно повлияла на это; жизнь – возможно; армия – определенно.  
Но все это не являлось необычным для американца во втором поколении и не объясняло то, что Джейн хотел бы выяснить. Он испробовал несколько основных методик, разработанных для создания комфортного пространства между ними, но когда они ни к чему не привели, решил копнуть глубже. Ему надо было найти ту трещину в скале, которая, и он был в этом уверен, приведет его в пещеру с настоящими сокровищами.  
Когда он попытался загипнотизировать Чо впервые, то пришлось ждать этого момента долгих четыре дня. Он решил, что это будет в КБР, где Чо чувствовал себя в безопасности, и дождался раннего вечера. Он присел позади Чо, заняв место нового сотрудника. Немного под углом – если бы смотрел на него в упор, Чо быстро просек бы, в чем дело – и начал медленно постукивать по металлической поверхности лампы новичка своей ручкой. Тук, тук, тук...  
Ничего не произошло, однако он не сдавался. Джейн продолжал еще какое-то время, надеясь хотя бы на подергивание, но у Чо вдруг зазвонил мобильный.  
– Да? – Чо послушал, затем произнес несколько слов, закрыл телефон и повернулся к Джейну. – Это Лисбон. У нас новое дело. Хочешь поехать?  
Его лицо и поведение были абсолютно нормальными. Джейн вздохнул.   
– Конечно.  
Во второй раз, когда Джейн попытался загипнотизировать Чо, он все устроил более тщательно. Пришлось ждать две недели, пока Лисбон и новый парень, Ригсби, одновременно покинули отдел. Он решил попробовать на улице, полагая, что обстановка в помещении делает Чо недоступным.  
Так что он позвал Чо на ланч, а когда тот отказал, принялся его уговаривать. Не очень хорошее начало, но Джейн был ограничен во времени, и это его сильно расстраивало.  
Чо наконец согласился, и они вышли на улицу, чтобы съесть сэндвичи, которые Джейн купил заранее. В этот раз он воспользовался полуденным солнцем и своими часами, покачивая которые ловил солнечные блики. Результат был по-прежнему неутешительным. Чо ел, слушал монотонное бормотание Джейна, а когда закончил, спокойно открыл свою книгу.  
Джейн, все еще с часами в руке, сдался. Проиграл битву, но не войну, – сказал он себе, рассеянно наблюдая за группой женщин. Не войну.  
Прошло еще несколько дней в ожидании, когда Лисбон не окажется рядом; но в итоге и тут все его планы полетели к черту. В третий раз он попытался загипнотизировать Чо под предлогом гипноза подозреваемой в двойном убийстве. Двух зайцев одним выстрелом, – вот что он подумал, когда сел рядом с женщиной средних лет и взглядом сказал Чо: «Ну, что ж поехали!». Ему потребовалось всего две минуты, чтобы ввести в транс женщину, но он продолжал вертеть пулю, уверенный, что для Чо понадобится по крайней мере семь. Прошло девять, он поднял взгляд.  
О да, на Чо это подействовало – только не так, как надеялся Джейн. Впервые глаза Чо были полностью раскрыты и выражение в них читалось совершенно ясно. Он разозлился. Так сильно, что практически рычал, когда наклонился к Джейну:  
– Знаешь, все эти разговоры про троицу – дерьмо собачье. И со мной такое не пройдет. Так что кончай с этим на хрен.  
Джейн замер на секунду, прежде чем его профессионализм снова включился. Он быстро проверил себя на предмет собственных реакций и с удивлением обнаружил, что хоть его сердце и колотилось как бешеное, однако, напуган он не был. Чо наклонился еще ближе, свирепый и красивый; а когда он ухватился за стол, будто собираясь перепрыгнуть его и съесть Джейна живьем, – все, о чем Джейн мог думать в тот момент, это «Да» и «Пожалуйста».  
Его изумленная улыбка явно была не к месту, потому что Чо оттолкнулся от стола и пробормотал уходя:  
– Верни ее.  
Он покинул комнату, завернув направо вместо того, чтобы пойти налево.  
Когда Джейн вышел, на столе Чо сидел агент Майклс, ожидая своей очереди на допрос той женщины. Он радостно сообщил, что Чо вышел прогуляться и если Джейн хочет знать его мнение, то лучше ему свалить до его возвращения.  
Так что Джейн пошел домой, усталый и все еще ошеломленный таким поворотом событий, мысленно сочиняя извинения, которые ему вскоре понадобятся.

_Третий_

Первый секс Джейна с Чо можно назвать счастливой случайностью, приятной неожиданностью или судьбой — называйте как вам угодно. Джейну больше нравилось думать, что это была приятная неожиданность, потому что это точно была не простая случайность, а идея вмешательства судьбы пугала его до чертиков.  
Зажатый на кушетке, наполовину сползая с нее, он действительно не ожидал, что Чо так быстро отреагирует на первый же поцелуй. И это было похоже на что-то большее, нежели чем просто удача – возможно даже больше, чем судьба. Может, все его попытки проникнуть в мозг Чо состояли просто в том, что таким образом, он мог иметь…  
Однако он всегда умел делать лимонад из лимонов, так что радостно бросил охотиться за душой Чо и сам бросился ему в руки.  
И совсем не думал, что его рот и язык тоже окажутся в его власти, и что они способны включить его тело, а мозг выключить.  
Впоследствии, когда его новая синяя рубашка оказалась разорвана в результате нежелания нетерпеливого Чо возиться с пуговицами, Джейн удивлялся тому, что чувствует растерянность. Чо лежал на нем, едва дыша и спрятав лицо на груди, и Джейн ощущал как что-то ёкает глубоко в груди; что-то, чего он не чувствовал уже долгое время. И, что еще удивительней – вместо того, чтобы использовать в своих интересах уязвимость Чо, как он обычно делал – после секса признания даются легко – он промолчал, озадаченный отсутствием желания довести все до конца.  
Их первый вечер был ни чем иным как торопливой возней на кушетке. Он быстро потом уехал, и на этом все должно было закончиться. Но на следующий день Лисбон послала Чо и Ригсби в Сан-Франциско на трехдневную конференцию по современным видам оружия.  
Джейн как обычно пришел на работу и понял, что он как-то странно рассеян. Дел для него не было, и оказалось, что он не мог усидеть на месте. Он блуждал по отделу, посидел на всех стульях, время от времени раздражая людей, и трогая разные вещи.  
Он знал причину своей рассеянности, знал, что он пал жертвой старой пословицы про расстояния и сердца, но это не меняло тот факт, что он чертовски скучал по Чо и это его не сильно, но все-таки беспокоило.  
Первые несколько дней Лисбон ничего не говорила. Она сидела за своим столом, иногда поглядывая, как он бродит туда-сюда. На третий день она вызвала его в свой офис и сказала:  
– Или оставайся на своей кушетке или иди домой, Джейн, потому что ты меня с ума сводишь. И, пожалуйста, прекрати дергать Майклса, потому что последнее, что мне нужно – это очередные разборки с этим треплом.  
Джейн пошел и лег на кушетку. Но никак не мог найти удобное положение – на спине, на боку и обратно – пока не понял, что сам себя скоро сведет с ума.  
Он уставился в никуда и размышлял о том, где сейчас Чо, скучно ему или он весело проводит время, и о том, есть ли у них хоть один шанс снова заняться сексом, когда в дверь вошли Ригсби и Чо.   
Лисбон поспешила их поприветствовать с очевидным облегчением, что Джейн нашел довольно оскорбительным. О нем так не беспокоились.  
Но с кушетки он все-таки не встал. Это было манипуляцией и даже грубостью с его стороны, но он хотел посмотреть, скучал ли Чо по нему так же сильно, как он скучал по Чо.  
Когда в их разговоре возникла пауза, Чо посмотрел на Джейна как-то слишком небрежно, и они обменялись короткими взглядами.  
Джейну и не надо было гадать, чем они займутся позже, когда доберутся до квартиры Чо. Он устроился на кушетке, сплел пальцы за головой и улыбнулся в потолок.

**Кимбэлл Чо**

_Первый_

В первый раз Кимбэлл Чо спас жизнь Патрику Джейну случайно.   
Вообще-то он гнался за подозреваемым, и Джейн попался ему на пути.  
И все равно, даже после всего случившегося впоследствии, он, наверное, также бросил бы свою погоню и столкнул бы Джейна с пути надвигающегося фургона.  
По крайней мере, это то, в чем он уверял себя в отделе в тот же день, когда выходил из стрессового состояния.  
А в тот момент он был просто зол. Разозлился, потому что подозреваемый поднял взгляд в неудачный момент, увидел Лисбон и рванул прочь. Разозлился, потому что шел дождь – и когда Лисбон крикнула ему повернуть направо, он поскользнулся и потерял несколько решающих секунд. Разозлился, потому что Джейн застыл как олень под дождем, прямо посреди дороги, и позволил подозреваемому удрать прямо из-под носа.  
Но больше всего Чо злился на себя, потому что, когда он увидел, как на них несется фургон, он даже не думал о выборе между Джейном и подозреваемым. Он просто изменил направление и врезался в Джейна так сильно, что они, скользя на влажной дороге, отлетели почти на фут, к самой кромке тротуара. И только после того, как он удостоверился, что Джейн в порядке, Чо подскочил и понесся дальше.  
Но было слишком поздно. Подозреваемый уже был далеко, перепрыгивал через шестифутовый забор на набережную. Чо проворчал: «Вот, блядь!» и рванул изо всех сил к забору и дальше по набережной, но на следующей улице все равно его потерял.  
Чо отдышался, постоял, опершись руками о колени, выругался – на сей раз уже на Джейна – и полез обратно. Когда добрался до перехода, с поцарапанными локтями и дырой на новых штанах, он был разъярен. К счастью, там была Лисбон. Она как раз осматривала локоть Джейна, через порванное пальто и рукав рубашки. И Чо успокоился бы, если бы Джейн тогда не выглядел так бодро и не окликнул его так весело, как будто ничего и не произошло.  
Чо скрипнул зубами и прошел мимо.  
В тот день подозреваемому удалось сбежать, но они все равно поймали его на следующий. «И без помощи Джейна», – как он спокойно и решительно сообщил Лисбон, когда сдавал отчет. Очень пытаясь убедить ее, что им вовсе не нужен экстрасенс. Когда вернулся к своему столу, то впился взглядом в Джейна, который валялся на кушетке со сцепленными на животе руками и ни на что не обращал внимания.  
Последующие дни все было тихо и злость Чо постепенно сошла на нет, но он все еще не понимал, как относиться к этому новому придатку в их отделе, и не был уверен, черт возьми, понимала ли Лисбон, что ввела в дело третье лицо, особенно такое, которое почти всю свою жизнь обманывало людей. Он никогда не подвергал сомнению ее решения — Чо слишком сильно ее уважал — так, что просто придержал свои мысли при себе, и ждал, когда Джейн облажается и навредит сам себе или вообще погибнет.  
Джейн, однако, не лажал, не был ранен и даже не был убит. И когда Чо спас ему жизнь в третий раз, это по-прежнему была случайность, но к тому времени он уже не мог поклясться, что впредь не будет делать это намеренно.  
Поскольку к тому времени Джейн уже помог им раскрыть пять дел, начальное недоверие Чо постепенно перерастало в очень сдержанное уважение. Он признался себе, что независимо от того, как бы сильно Джейн не раздражал его лично, он действительно обладал талантом смотреть глубже и видеть больше.  
Все дело в том — это он решил однажды поздно вечером, от нечего делать, наблюдая, как искусно Джейн втягивал Майклса и Уокера в словесную перепалку — что Джейн не мог просто молчать о своем мастерстве, он должен был кричать об этом как маленький ребенок. Он любил не просто заставить человека увидеть свой талант, но и удостовериться, что оппонент осознал это. Джейн был груб, настойчив, полон самомнения и неприятен. Но никогда – Чо это начал понимать – никогда не вел себя так с Лисбон или с ним самим. И теперь он думал, что это даже как-то странно.  
Джейн мог сколько угодно испытывать терпение Лисбон или высказать свое мнение прямо в лицо Чо, но он никогда не насмехался и никогда не был жесток с ними. В отличие от того, как он сейчас общался с Майклсом. Чо понятия не имел почему, но Майклс ненавидел Джейна. Может, потому что у него было лицо как у проигравшего боксера, а у Джейна лицо как...   
Чо заерзал на своем стуле и быстро оглянулся. Никто не обращал на него внимания. Однако такие мысли нельзя думать на работе. Им нужно предаваться поздно вечером дома, за закрытыми окнами.  
Злое раздражение охватило его, и он встал, намереваясь уйти. Он хотел пойти выпить чашку чая, но именно в этот момент Майклс придвинулся к Джейну очень близко — и не похоже, что с дружескими намерениями, так что Чо вдруг оказался за спиной Джейна. Майклс сжал кулаки и отступил, но Джейн, идиот, нет.  
В течение краткой секунды все было очень плохо, и Чо уже мысленно составлял рапорт о происшествии, но тут Майклс посмотрел на него.   
И заколебался, а затем умчался в бешенстве прочь, чуть не сбив с ног Уокера. Джейн повернулся и радостно улыбнулся Чо, словно говоря: «Разве это не весело?». Похлопал его по плечу и вернулся на свою кушетку. Будто ничего другого от Чо и не ожидал. Как будто они друзья.  
Вот так и получилось, что он стал приглядывать за Джейном, следить, чтобы наезды от других детективов не перерастали в нечто большее. Чтобы другие офицеры, которых они встречали по ходу их расследований, по крайней мере, выслушивали его теории, прежде чем врезать.  
И когда они работали «в поле», и Джейн выделывал свои штучки, Чо ждал момента, чтобы вмешаться. Ожидал того перехода, когда слова Джейна из мягких замечаний превращались в серьезные обвинения, и когда подозреваемый уже был готов набросится на него. И это был бесконечный процесс — Джейн не мог вбить себе в голову, что издевательства редко приводят к признанию подозреваемого в преступлении.  
Чо вовсе не хотел быть телохранителем, но, судя по всему, он просто не мог ничего с этим поделать. Это стало для него как дышать или думать.  
И когда между ними все изменилось, это было снова что-то, чего он не хотел, но, казалось, был не в силах исправить.  
Как дышать или думать.

_Второй_

В первый раз – и единственный – когда Джейн попытался загипнотизировать Чо, он не разговаривал с Джейном пять дней.  
Он нарушил молчание только потому, что у них случилось новое дело, и Лисбон тихо попросила сделать это ради нее. И еще потому, что Ригсби, совершенно новенький в отряде, но уже хорошо вписавшийся, сказал ему что, «Джейн, конечно, псих, но он хороший псих, так что дай ему шанс».   
Ну, и потому что Джейн принес извинения три раза в тот же самый день и еще раз позже вечером после того, как все пошли домой, и они остались одни. Все извинения Джейна были сказаны с различной степенью искренности, но вот последнему Чо действительно поверил. Джейн стоял перед его столом и с нежной хрипотцой обещал, что никогда-никогда не сделает ничего подобного без явного на то согласия.  
Он говорил бы и дальше, но Чо прервал его и предложил пойти выпить. Они впервые куда-то вышли только вдвоем, и весь следующий час он провел, стараясь не замечать того, как глаза Джейна под слабым освещением бара меняют свой цвет от серого до сине-зеленого. И честно пытался игнорировать легкую улыбку Джейна, от которой в желудке все переворачивалось.  
Тем не менее, всю следующую неделю он несколько раз повторял себе, что лучше умрет, но не заговорит с Джейном снова, разве только по просьбе Лисбон.  
Но вскоре ему пришлось признать, что рано или поздно он все-таки сдастся.

_Третий_

В первый раз, когда Джейн сказал: «Я хочу тебя трахнуть», Чо был так потрясен, что замер с открытым ртом. Буквально.  
Поскольку такие признания просто невозможно воспринимать посреди потенциального места преступления, в окружении пары сотен людей и собственной команды. Такие вещи говорятся в темноте, за закрытыми дверями, и, хорошо бы, после нескольких бокалов спиртного.  
Неважно, что ночной клуб битком набит, в нем темно и шумно, и никто не слышит Джейна. И неважно, что на низком подиуме было слишком много танцоров, но они, судя по всему, не обращали внимания на окружающих.  
Не говоря уже о том, что он ожидал чего-то подобного, только сам не знал этого, пока слова не вылетели изо рта Джейна:  
– Я хочу тебя трахнуть.  
Чо прочистил горло, переступил с ноги на ногу и снова сконцентрировался на своей работе: следить за сценой. По другую сторону этого средоточия дергающихся тел Ван Пелт и Ригсби выполняли свою часть работы – тоже высматривали подозреваемого. Лисбон была где-то рядом, просто исчезла в толпе, и он ее не видел.  
Джейн наклонился к нему снова, вжимаясь плечом в спину.   
– Я серьезно.  
Чо вспотел.   
– Свали.  
Джейн не обратил на это внимания. Руки он держал в карманах, говорил низким рокочущим голосом и смотрел из-под полуопущенных век. Слова были неразборчивы, и он тянул их, словно был под кайфом.  
– Эта музыка, свет… Все разработано так, чтобы снять человеческие запреты и отбросить контроль. От этого хочется забыть о завтрашнем дне, вытворять всякое…  
Джейн сделал паузу, а Чо уже не мог не спросить. Его первоначальный шок растаял под высокой температурой желания, он чуть-чуть наклонился и спросил:  
– Что вытворять?  
– Я не знаю; что-то сумасшедшее.  
Чо выпрямился.   
– Льстишь себе.  
– Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
– Нет.  
– Нет, ты знаешь, – Джейн легонько толкнул его локтем. – Вы с Лисбон похожи. Вы проводите свои дни, постоянно сталкиваясь с плохими парнями, потом можете пройтись куда-нибудь или просто пойти домой. Иногда – только иногда, заметь – отпускаете себя и позволяете себе развлечься.  
Чо повернулся к нему и неожиданно гневно прошептал:  
– Ты говоришь мне, что хочешь заняться сексом с Лисбон или с нами обоими? Так я должен тебе сказать...  
Джейн тихо рассмеялся, вынул руки из карманов и поднял их, сдаваясь.   
– Нет, конечно, нет. Не говори чепухи! – он прекратил улыбаться и опять склонился к Чо, практически выдыхая ему в ухо. – Но я серьезно. Это будет весело.  
Чо отвернулся к толпе и пробормотал:  
– Ты – это что-то.  
Но на самом деле он хотел сказать другое: «Да что, блядь, с тобой такое?» и немного более печально: «Почему сейчас?». Ведь каждый раз они трахались будто случайно, однако сейчас все абсолютно по-другому. Намеренный, целенаправленный секс, после которого нет пути назад.  
Что бы там не собирался ответить Джейн, его прервали – кто-то в толпе толкнул его, а он пихнул Чо. Они оба полетели вперед, пока Чо не врезался животом в металлические перила. Боль была не сильной, но достаточной, чтобы прочистить мозги. Этот разговор, что бы, черт возьми, он не значил, случился не в то время и не в том месте. Он оттолкнул Джейна и сухо сказал:  
– Я не вижу Паулсона.  
Джейн, поколебавшись, отступил и встал рядом, плечом к плечу. Он осмотрел толпу. И через секунду указал налево.   
– Вон он, за перегородкой. А вон там и Лисбон.  
Он заулыбался и преувеличенно весело замахал обеими руками в ту сторону.  
Даже с этого расстояния Чо видел, как Лисбон закатила глаза, и стала продвигаться сквозь толпу. Он понаблюдал за ней и заявил:  
– Пошли!  
И повернул к ступенькам. Они встретились около сцены, зажимая Паулсона с двух сторон.  
Чо уже почти пересек весь подиум, когда почувствовал руку на своем запястье. Он неохотно повернулся.  
Джейн не мигая, смотрел на него, и Чо застыл под этим взглядом. Ему всегда было интересно, как люди могли поддаваться всем этим уловкам Джейна. Теперь он знал ответ.  
Из-за того, что глаза Джейна были широко раскрыты, Чо видел синий тонкий ободок, окаймляющий глубокую темноту зрачка. Джейн окружил собою Чо, изгибаясь так, будто защищал его, жертвуя собой. Смотрел на него так, словно они с Чо были только вдвоем в этом огромном, переполненном людьми месте, как будто Чо был самым замечательным человеком на планете. Как будто Джейн был здесь только для него.  
Это была какая-то сила, с которой Чо не мог бороться. Он приказал своим ногам двигаться и совсем не удивился, когда они не послушались.  
Джейн приподнял бровь, словно зная, о чем Чо подумал и что чувствовал, и произнес:  
– Мы еще не закончили. Ты же понимаешь это, да?  
Чо сглотнул. Он очень хотел сказать: «Не поступай так со мной» и «Я еще не готов к тебе», но просто кивнул и согласился:  
– Хорошо. Позже.

***   
Позже…  
Чо лежит, придавленный животом к незнакомой кровати. Джейн, тяжелый и горячий за его спиной, и Чо спрашивает себя – как можно быть таким худым и таким тяжелым одновременно? Наверное, это мышечная масса, ну и полная расслабленность, ведь Джейн только что целый час трахал его, а это, должно быть, изматывает.  
Ну, не целый час – в действительности это, вероятно, заняло десять или двенадцать минут. Но тем десяти или двенадцати минутам предшествовали долгие ласки и всяческие поглаживания и еще много разных проб и ошибок. Ни один из них понятия не имел чем, черт возьми, они занимались, но оказалось, что это совсем не имело значения. Джейн был творческой и упорной личностью. И у него были по-настоящему ловкие пальцы.  
Чо усмехнулся в подушку. Он чувствовал себя расслабленным и истощенным – если бы он должен был сейчас идти ловить преступников или даже просто встать, он, вполне возможно, не смог бы. Для него это был новый опыт – чувствовать себя абсолютно заполненным, быть настолько полно использованным...  
В сексе он всегда был практичным и заурядным. И он всегда настаивал на нижней позиции, и обычно на все про все уходило пятнадцать-двадцать минут. После, из вежливости, он мог остаться на чашку кофе или посмотреть вместе новости. Но он никогда не оставался на ночь.  
Чо закрыл глаза, думая о прошлом и о настоящем. Он оказался прав – даже с его навыками и возможностями, он никоим образом не был готов к Джейну. Он не был готов к тому, что им так овладеют и будут исследовать вдоль и попёрек, что каждая часть его тела будет поглажена и зацелована. Боже, даже ступни его ног! Сама мысль об этом заставляла его возбужденно дрожать.  
Он ждал, когда Джейн проснется – тот обычно подхватывался от малейшего движения или шороха – а сам будто пребывал в какой-то эйфории. Это было такое приятное состояние, Чо был словно очумевший, он фактически не мог вспомнить последние несколько минут, и он так не хотел сейчас быть один.  
Чо только надеялся, что не сделал ничего глупого, вроде лишних криков или слов. Ничего, о чем он потом пожалел бы, потому что это было бы хреново...  
– Хм? Что? – Джейн пошевелился.  
– Ничего.  
Джейн улыбнулся, Чо фактически почувствовал улыбку, и поцеловал его сзади в ухо.   
– Эй.  
Его голос был сонным и сексуальным, и Чо, снова охваченный желанием, только и смог хрипло сказать:  
– Привет.  
Джейн понюхал его кожу, уткнулся носом в шею, и потерся, как животное.  
– О, ты такой милый болтун.  
Чо рассмеялся, что получилось довольно сипло – Джейн действительно был очень тяжелым.  
– Ой, прости. Дай-ка...  
Он соскользнул и помог Чо перевернуться. Они лежали друг напротив друга и смотрели глаза в глаза.  
Джейн и обычно выглядел счастливым, даже учитывая его прошлое, но сейчас он выглядел просто до безобразия счастливым. Лицо раскраснелось, кудри потемнели от пота, руки лежали расслабленно.  
– Останешься на ночь?  
Чо не ответил. Он хотел. Хотел потянуться и достать до губ Джейна, хотел целовать его долго и глубоко. Но не стал. Даже при том, что он все еще пребывал в статусе «того, кого трахал Джейн», у него все-таки был выбор «здесь-и-сейчас». Он мог спокойно уехать и списать эту ночь на приятный инцидент и да, возможно, они повторили бы еще раз через несколько недель, но это все ничего бы не значило, правда. Потому что к тому времени он заставил бы себя забыть, как он любил трахаться с Джейном. Или же…  
Он провел пальцем по нижней губе Джейна и смотрел, как тот счастливо прикрывает глаза, снова мурлыкая что-то себе под нос.  
Чо приказал себе не видеть во всех этих кошачьих уловках Джейна ничего сексуального и очаровательного...  
– Ты не останешься… – и именно когда Джейн толкнулся в его ладонь, Чо понял, что уже слишком поздно. Опоздал для отказа на целые месяцы.  
Чо беспомощно улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы заменить пальцы губами, совершенно им околдованный.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: перевод делала специально в подарок priest_sat   
> Это она меня познакомила с парнями.


End file.
